


Finalem

by AkiyoMeria



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiyoMeria/pseuds/AkiyoMeria
Summary: Fic prompt: Write about OTP's firsts and lasts.





	Finalem

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! That's my first attempt at writing an angst. I'd like to point out that English is not my first language, so sorry if there is any mistake.   
> I also posted the story at my tumblr zebras-psicodelicas.tumblr.com   
> Hope you enjoy!

The first time Nux and Capable saw each other, he was angry, and she was afraid.

The time they really got to know one another was on Furiosa’s vehicle. It was in a tiny space behind where the warboy was crying over Immortan’s disappointment and his failure. Capable was, at the same time, annoyed and scared of the sound he was making. They also got to know one another; not the wife and the warboy, but Capable and Nux.

The first thing he noticed on her was her hair, burning like the forges at the Citadel, but at the same time something he has never seen before. The first thing she noticed on him were his eyes; tired and the clear blue fading away. This was also the first time they felt another kind of feeling. Not the one similar to wives-sisters love, or the one with other war boys. Was something even stranger and intense, that made they want to simply be at each other's presence.

Nux first held Capable’s hand in the fury road, when she was scared of the recent events, mostly for Joe chasing them. In fact, he didn’t know why he did that — he just did. And she liked it. After this time, holding hands during the trip became a routine. In one night, the girl read the lines on her friend’s hand, something she learned from Ms. Giddy. It was plain and clear: He was destined to something greater than he tought.

Their first hug was during sleep, with Capable having her usual nightmare. Nux didn’t know a lot of things, but he knew that embracing someone can make the person feel safe. She woke up a few moments after noticing an arm around her. This scary feeling at night somehow managed to become something good, _different._ She still didn't have good dreams; but after that night, the bad ones disappeared.

Capable never liked having the last taste of something. When Nux promised her he would protect her and she hugged him, she didn’t know this was the last time. On the throttle, she also didn’t know that, after saying the words, this would be the last time she felt the cold of his hands over the warmth of hers.

The first and only time in which Nux broke his heart was when he thought of what he would left behind. He waited all his life for that moment... just to see that he didn’t want that anymore. The pale boy felt all the pain coming when he saw Capable’s eyes looking and waiting for him to follow her, and her expression after realising he wouldn’t do that. Capable knew he was lying. She didn’t want to believe it, but inside her, she already had accepted. And there was no time to think, or cry or say how much important he was to her and kiss him goodbye. There was only time to chose between surviving with no guarantee that she would stay alive, or die with the person she loved. But the redhead felt inside her the desire to live, and ran to the others moments before Rictus appeared and made her be sure that the boy would not escape.

He did it to protect them, Capable was certain of it. But it just wasn’t fair. Wasn’t fair that, when he finally opened his eyes for life, for simple pleasures and hope, he couldn’t enjoy it for long. Fuck, she wanted just a little more time with him. And when she was set free from all that pain and torture in the citadel, she found someone to rely on, her friend and lover goes away at the same time the pain she thought was lost comes back like a knife in the chest.And that was the moment when she felt her heart collapse.


End file.
